Titanic Fantasy
by EliaReno'sGirl
Summary: Reno x Tifa So, this is basically when a a few people from Final Fantasy  Advent Children  go on a really bad trip on the Titanic... I sort of followed the movie plot. Welcome to part one.
1. Chapter 1

_**-Titanic Fantasy- (Part One)**_

**Boarding**

Tifa looked out at the crowd of by-standers and waved as the massive ship started to pull away from the dock. She was traveling with her soon-to-be husband, Kadaj, in first class. She hardly knew any of the people on the boat. However she knew a fairly small group of first class passengers. There was Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair, Rufus ShinRa, Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj.

According to Rufus, all of his Turks would be traveling as third class. Well . . . all but people named Tseng and Elena. Since he seemed to like them more, he bought them second class tickets.

"Rufus," Tifa began to argue. "You shouldn't have separated them by how much you _**liked **_them."

"Shut your mouth, girl!" He snapped "You aren't the one in charge of the company. so, who gives you the right to tell me how I should be running _**my**_ company?"

"I- I'm sorry." She said as she looked down at the ground.

"Don't be so hard on her, Rufus." Kadaj chimed in as he threw his cigarette overboard. "She only gave her opinion."

"Well, see that she keeps her opinions to her self." He replied as he stormed off to find the dinning hall.

Aerith and Zack looked at Tifa sympatheticly as Kadaj's smile turned into a sharp glare.

"What the hell!" He yelled to Tifa. "Why ? Just why would you do that?"

"I only thought-"

"That right there is the problem, Tifa. You _**don't**_ think !" He interupted. "You'll have to learn to keep your mouth shut."

With that, he and his two brothers went off to find the Cabin that they, including Tifa, would be staying in. Zack turned to Tifa. . .

"Don't take it too personally. I'm sure this will all have blown over by the time dinner is served." He said with a smile.

"Keep your head up." Aerith joined in.

"Thanks, guys." Tifa said.

As Aerith and Zack walked off, Tifa went to the very front of the boat. She looked out over a railing, and gazed at the horizon with a blank face. Her hair, which at this time was pulled into a sloppy bun with a strand of hair hanging down by her right eye, was hardly effected by the winds. Her black and white shirt and long skirt combo was topped of with a large hat that sat slightly crooked on her head.

Just a little distance behind her, sitting on a bench, were one of the workers that Rufus had in steerage and a man by the name of Vincent Valentine. Vincent and the Turk seemed to be friends.

"Remember when you use to work for the ShinRa company, Vince?" Said the red-haired man.

"Yes, and I don't miss a damn thing about it. Why do you ask?"

But the red-haired man didn't answer. His gaze had fallen onto the first class woman that was leaning forwards on the rails. Vincent caught this and tried to talk some sense into his friend.

"Whoa now. . . don't go getting any ideas. _**She**_ is not something that _**you**_ are permitted to touch, and or flirt with. Not to mention that she is out of your league."

"Yeah," Said the other with a sigh. "You're probably right."

Later that night, Tifa, and the small group she knew, attended dinner. The most uncanny thoughts were running through the womans head. When the waiter had arrived with the menus, she stood up and started to walk away.

"Tifa!" Called Aerith. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get some fresh air." Tifa half-lied without turning back to take a last glance at the table.

Meanwhile, the steerage passengers were also at dinner.

"Have any of you talked to Tseng or Elena?" A bald man, with a mouth full of bread, bellowed.

"Rude, it is very... well, rude... to speak with your mouth full." Grumbled a small ninja.

"oh be quiet, Yuffie." Muttered Rude

"She has a point." Said a man by the name of Cloud Strife. "But, no, I don't think anyone has seen, or heard from, Tseng and Elena."

Rude sighed and sipped at the alcohol in the cheap cup next to him. Cloud frowned a little at Yuffie, who was now slurping her soup. The read-haired man spoke from his seat at the table.

"Weren't you the one complaining that Rude was being... uh... rude?"

"Oops..." Yuffie said with an awkward laugh. "I guess you've got a point."

"At any rate," Said the red-haired man. " I'm going up to the top deck to smoke a cigarette."

With that, he pushed his empty plate aside and walked off.

**"You jump..."**

Tifa had gone up to the front of the boat and took off her navy blue heels. Careful not to rip her navy blue evening gown, she climbed over the railing and gripped them tightly behind her.

The red-haired man had seen her do so, and walked over as silently as possible so that he wouldn't frighten her into jumping right away. However, by the time he was in arms reach of her... one of the boards creaked.

"Don't come any closer!" Tifa demanded. "I'll jump!"

"If you were serious, you would have done so already. What are ya, crazy ?"

"I don't even know you, So there is little point in you trying to stop me."

"Let me fix that. _**I**_ am Reno Sinclair, and _**you**_ are nuts."

"Ha, funny." She said sarcasticly as she rolled her eyes. "Well, , you might as well give up. I'm tired of being treated like a dog by my fiance, his brothers, and that damn Rufus ShinRa. I can't take any more of it... so-"

"You know, the ocean waters get to the negitives at night. Its so cold, that if you survive falling in... all you could ever want is to die. You don't die quick either. Its a slow... sharp... horrendous pain. Once you can't feel your body anymore, you become thankful that the end is near."

"Shut up!" Tifa snapped.

"That could take hours. At the rate this ship is moving, you'd be pulled into the rudders, and chopped up, in fifteen minutes or so." He shrugged. "So I guess if you jump, I'll have to dive in after ya. I'd have to climb up the boat to, at the very least, the third class decks with you on my back."

"Surely you would do no such thing." She argued as she turned to face him.

"Look, miss, I'll tell you this once. You jump you're an idiot. So, you jump... I jump."

Tifa sighed and started to climb back over the rails. Reno offered her his hand.

"I'm fine. I can do this one my ow-" She slipped. " AH!"

Reno quickly grabbed her hands and started to pull her back up.

"You, miss, are one crazy... crazy bitch." He said with a look of relief and a smile.

Once she was almost pulled up, she fell forwards knocking them boat the the ground. At the same time, Kadaj and an officer who heard her scream had arrived on scene.

"Get up!" The officer ordered Reno.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Turk ?" Shouted Kadaj.

Reno got up, and was just about to shout back when...

"Stop this!" Tifa demanded harshly. "That is no way to treat the man that just saved the woman who is to be your wife. Steerage passenger and ShinRa employee or not."

The officer and Kadaj both threw a puzzled look.

"thats right, yo." Said Reno in a cocky fashion. "She leaned too far over the rails and slipped. I had to pull 'er back over, and in doing so... we fell backwords. It's not an_** easy**_ job to do on your own."

"R-right." Kadaj stuttered. "Well, I guess I should thank you. Come have lunch with us tomorrow."

Him and the officer walked away. Kadaj called told Tifa to follow him back to the cabin.

"Meet me at the bottom of the grand stair case, Reno. I will take you to where you need to be."

And with that she ran off with her fiance.

_**. . . To Be Continued . . . **_

_**PLEASE NOTE: I Don't Own A Thing ! I just got the idea to use a Titanic theme ^^" I'll get Part two up ASAP :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I don't own anything... blah blah blah XD you know the drill. lol.**_

_**Titanic Fantasy (Part Two)**_

_**Lunch of the Rich**_

Reno had drug himself to his cabin, and burst threw the door with a wild grin on his face. Yuffie, Garret, Vincent, and Rude all jumped and turned to face him.

"What got into you?" They said together.

"Guess who just got invited to a first class Lunch because he saved a beautiful woman from falling to her death!"

The four others widened there eyes and then laughed.

"That is quite the story, Reno. I'll give you that." Yuffie said.

"Almost sounded true for a moment." Garret laughed.

Rude and Vincent said "Where is the invite ?" together.

"Right here!" Reno said as he rummaged in his pocket pulling up a small sheet of paper. "Gotta find me a suit now."

The others stared in disbelief at the small, coffee colored, paper in their friend's hand.

"Well... be back later guys! I'm going to find Tseng and Elena and see if they can help me out some."

As he ran back out and over to one of the lifts, Yuffie turned to Rude.

"Who would have thought..."

Garret looked at the door for a moment before shaking his head.

"He needs to get it through his head that he can't go poking about in the upper class buisness."

Vincent nodded.

"Believe me, I've tried talking to him about that earlier today."

Rude sighed and crawled back onto his bunk.

"Leave it to Reno. One of these days he's gonna get himself killed."

Reno burst through Elena and Tseng's door, and ran up to Tseng.

"Tseng... I need to get me hands on a fancy suit !"

Elena laughed.

"So Rufus hadn't made up the heroic story of, the one and only Turk nuts enough to risk his life for some girl, Reno Sinclair?"

"Nope!"

Vincent laugh as well.

"Alright then, , let me see what I can whip up for ya."

The next day, Reno walked over to Tseng and Elena's cabin again. He was greeted by Red XIII.

"Tseng left you dirrections on the table, your suit is laying on his bunk, and I am off to join him and Elena on a nice little walk around the ship."

"O-kay?" Reno said.

Red XIII Smiled and walked out the door. Reno closed it and walked over to the table.

_Reno, _

_Let me make this as easy as possible for you. Put on the suit and walk next door to the old woman named "Janie" ... she'll fix that ratty hair of yours._

_Best of luck,_

_-Tseng_

Reno laughed a bit.

"He must think I'm an idiot."

Needless to say, he walked over and threw on the suit. Then he walked over to the cabin next to Tseng and Elena's and met . . . Janie.

"You must be Reno." The elderly woman said as she answered her door. "Well... let me see just what I have to work with here... "

She pointed to a chair, and Reno went and took a seat. Janie walked right on over to him and examined his pony-tail.

"Oh my." She said with a laugh. "I've half the mind to chop this off."

"W-what?" Reno said shakily.

"No worries, love. I won't."

She took out the pony-tail and ran a brush through his "ratty" hair until the spikes were flattened. She then slicked his hair back and put the pony tail back in place.

"One more thing, Reno." She said before letting him see what she'd done. "You'll need to keep those goggles of yours in the coat pockets of your suit."

"alright." Reno sighed as he popped his goggles into his pocket.

He then got up and looked at him self in mirror.

"Thanks!" He shouted to the woman as he happily walked out of the room and went to the grand staircase.

Tifa had thrown on a nice blood red gown, and let her hair flow in many Spiral curls. Her make-up was faintband subtle, and she had shoes that matched her dress perfectly, as always.

Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Aerith, Zack, and Rufus had all left their cabins before Tifa did. she'd told them that she would bring Reno sense he, no doubt, wouldn't know where to go.

When she got to the staircase, she barely recognized Reno. He had his back turned to her and was looking at the large clock. Slowly, he turned to see her.

"So," He said with agrin. "Where to?"

"You clean up well, Reno."

The two had fallen in love with eachother that night he saved her life, but neither one siad anything. Once they got to the Dinning hall and took their seats...

"For third class, he cleans up well." Remarked Yazoo.

"Of coarse he does." Said Rufus. "He works for _**me.**_"

All but Reno, and Tifa laughed.

"Rich people humor." She whispered to him. "Truthfuly, I don't understand it either."

Reno laughed a bit.

"So. . . " Aerith began to say. "This is the man who saved our beloved Tifa?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Aerith smiled and Zack...

"We're very thankful for that, ."

"Ah, don't mention it. Least I could do."

Kadaj scoffed.

"Exactly, now let's not let the glory get to his head."

Loz snickered.

"Jealous or something, Kadaj?"

"_**Me, **_jealous of _**him**_?" He laughed. "Mother would be most offended indeed."

Once again their was laughter. Only this time around, Aerith and Zack didn't find it funny.

After lunch, Kadaj offered Reno to join him and the guys for a cigar on the decks.

"Nah, I think I'm fine thanks."

"Suit yourself."

Aerith got up and whispered to Tifa.

"He's quiet the catch, Tifa. I'd snatch up every chance I had if i were you."

She walked off, leaving Tifa with a faint blush.

"So," Reno said. "How about you see how _**my**_ people party?"

"Reno, I'd love to... but-"

"Aw come on, Tifa. You gotta play fair." He teased.

"Oh, alright, fine." She laughed.

"Great!" He shouted.

The whole room turned and looked at him...

"I uh. . . found my penny." He said nervously.

The whole room laughed.

"Rich people humor." He muttered.

Tifa laughed and followed him to the third class Dinning hall below decks.

_**"Now This Is How You Party!"**_

Reno drug her through the doors and they entered a room full of Irish dance music and the scent of cigarettes and liqours.

"Reno. . . I can't dance."

"Oh, pah!" He said with a laugh. " You don't have to know how. Hear take a seat."

TIfa sat down at one of the tables and waited to see what Reno was up to.

"Marlene!" He called.

A little girl ran up to him.

"Reno! Denzel and I were dancing. What did you need?" She said with a beaming smile."

"May I have this dance?"

"Okay." She giggled.

Tifa watched the two skip around to the music. After a little while Reno looked at Marlene.

"I'm gonna go dance with my friend over there." He said. "You and Denzel have fun."

"Alright." She pouted.

"Hey, no worries. Your still my favorite girl." He said with a smile.

Marlene perked right up and ran off to save Denzel from the old lady he was stuck dancing with. Reno walked over to Tifa.

"See? It's easy."

". . . Well. . ."

Reno grabbed her hands and they ran to the center of the room with another couple. As they danced around together, the other couple stepped back and joined the people crowded around in clapping to the beet of the song. Laughter filled the happy room, and when they were done dancing, they sat down again.

A man with a big cigar blew smoke at Tifa.

"You think you're tuff?" She said with a laugh. "Here, Reno, hold my shoes."

Reno held her shoes and Tifa stood infront of the man and three of his friends.

"I'd like to see you try this!" She said with a grin.

Slowly, she raised herself up onto the very tops of her toes. The men, including Reno clapped before she brought herself back down.

"Owch!" She laughed. "I haven't done that in years!"

Her and Reno continued to have a bit of fun, and when he was walking her back to her cabin, she asked what his hobbies were.

"I am an artist."

"An artist?" She beamed with happiness.

"Yep."

"What do you draw?"

"Well. . . I uh . . . I draw naked women."

"Oh." She smiled. "Some how that doesn't surprise me."

Reno laughed awkwardly and opened the door to her cabin.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, Tifa."

"Do come in, Reno. I've a request for you."

Reno shrugged and walked into the cabin. Tifa ran off to a safe, opened it, and pulled out a heart necklace. She changed into just a robe and ran back over to Reno.

"I want you to draw me wearing this."

"Oh, alright then where do you wa-"

"This. . . and only this."

"Oh, I see. Alright," He said pointing to a couch." We'll have you lay on there. I just need something to draw with."

"There are paper and pencils on the shelf near the fireplace."

"That'll do."

Tifa walked over to the couch as Reno got some paper, and a pencil. He then walked over and sat in a chair that was placed in front of the coffee table facing the couch.

"Ready when you are."

"R-right." She said nervously as she let the robe fall to the floor.

She clipped on the necklace, and posed on the couch.

"Perfect." Reno said with a smirk. "That's the perfect position."

_**. . . To Be Continued . . .**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Arrest**_

Tifa had felt strange during the drawing process, but that didn't matter now. She was now running, hand in hand, with Reno to the boiler room.

"This is crazy!" Laughed Tifa.  
>"Hell, so are we!" Agreed Reno as one of the workers saw them.<p>

"Hey!" Shouted the man. "You two aren't suppose to be down here! Go back upstairs!"

But, by then, they had already reached a room containing a car. Reno had helped Tifa into the back of the car, before sitting in the driver's side.

"Where to, M'lady?"  
>"To the heavens." Tifa answered with a smirk as she pulled him to the back with her.<p>

"The heavens?" He questioned.  
>"Exactly." She replied with a kiss.<p>

:

Meanwhile, Kadaj had walked into the cabin that his brothers, Tifa, and himself were sharing. He noticed a picture in the, now open, safe along with the necklace that was normally locked away.

"Damn that foolish girl!"

Kadaj then marched off to find Rufus. Once Rufus opened his door, and let him in, Kadaj shot him a direct glare.

"You, Rufus ShinRa, need to make sure that your _**Turks**_ know their _**places **_when it comes to social class! I want them, their friends, my brothers, and you to meet me and an officer in the dinning hall."

Rufus stood baffled and wide eyed for a moment. "I'll make the arangements now." He finally said.

:

"You're a beautiful woman, Tifa." Reno said as he brushed a strand of his bright red hair away from his face. "You deserve better than that Kadaj guy."

"I wouldn't mind running away with. . ." She smiled. "With you."

A smile appeared on Reno's face, and he kissed Tifa.  
>:<p>

Genesis was keeping watch on one of the perches. From what he could see, the ocean ahead was safe.

:

Tifa's hand hit the back window of the car, leaving an impression as she drug it slowly down the glass.

"Your trembling." She said softly.  
>"Don't worry." Reno whispered. "I'll be alright."<br>With two more little kisses, they both settled.

:

Aerith, Zack, Yuffie, Cloud, Vincent, Cid, Red XIII, Barret, Rufus, Tseng, Rude, Elena, Denzel, Marlene, Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, and an officer were gathered into the first class dinning hall.

Tifa and Reno were now walking around the ship, near that general area, when an officer aproached them.

"You're needed in the dinning hall." He spoke sternly as he lead them into the room.

Once inside the room, the trio heard the rising confusion.

"Why did you have us all come here?" Elena asked.  
>"Yeah!" Added Cloud.<br>"What's wrong?" Marlene chimed in.  
>"Oh shut up, I'm sure my brother knows what he's doing!" Snapped Yazoo.<br>"You shut up!" Fought Yuffie.

Gradually, the whole room was filled with voices.

"Shut up!" The officer, who accompanied Kadaj, yelled.

The room fell silent. Denzel looked towards the entrance and smiled.

"Reno and his friend are here now too!" He said.

"And he'd like to know why." Reno added.

Tifa nodded, and Kadaj glared.

"As it seems, not all of you know your places." He then pointed to Reno. "This man... this...this _**theif**_ ! Has stolen from me."

Both officers walked up to, and behind Reno. One of them slipped the necklace into his pocket. Nobody, except Rufus, belived this could be true. Kadaj continued.

"He stole a very valuable item. A necklace I had bought for Tifa. It was worth 52,000 Gil."

"I would never!" Reno argued.  
>"Empty your pockets, theif!" Kadaj demanded.<br>"Gladly."

As he reached into his pockets, the fingers of his right hand danced across the necklace that the officer had planted in his pocket. His eyes grew wide, and his face went pale as he pulled out the necklace.

"How. . . did that. . ."

Tifa looked at Kadaj in disbelief.

"This is impossible!" She hissed. "I've been with him all day!"  
>"Perhaps," Kadaj began as he reached into his own pocket. "He snatched it while you were putting your clothes back <em><strong>on<strong>_." He said as he held up the picture Reno had drawn of her.

The rest of the people in the room gasped a little, though they still were on Reno and Tifa's side of the debate. Except for Rufus...

Tifa hadn't a clue what to say next. The officers behind Reno grabbed his arms and hand-cuffed him. Struggling, they began to drag him away.

"I didn't do it! You know I'm innocent, Tifa!"  
>"Maybe now," began yazoo, "you'll all understand that where you belong is where you belong. And where you don't belong... that's where you just don't belong."<p>

Despite the new arguments brewing in the room, Kadaj grinned with a look of sudden victory.


	4. Chapter 4 The Ending

_**The Sinking**_

Later that night, Tifa and Aerith were walking around, on the top deck, talking.

"Do you think he really did that?"  
>"No, Tifa. Do you?"<br>"Well, no... but now I just don't know what to do."  
>"There is nothing you <em><strong>can <strong>_do."  
>"You're the one who told me not to give up on him!"<p>

:

Genesis widened his eyes as he spotted an iceberg.

"An iceberg? Where the hell were the ice warnings?"

He tried to reach the captain...

"Iceberg dead ahead! Repeat, iceberg dead ahead!"

:

"I know I told you not to give-" Aerith's eyes widened as the iceberg became clear. "Oh my gods. . ."  
>"Why the hell aren't they turning?" Tifa paniced.<p>

_**CRASH!**_

The two were knocked off their feet and onto their backs. Large and small shards of ice spwarled out across the deck, and the two frightened girls ran to notify the captain.

:

Captain Sephiroth was currently speaking with two of the ship's workmen. For a moment, all was silent.

"How much time have we got left?"  
>"About two hours, sir." Said Zack, who apparently worked on the ship.<p>

"And the lifeboats?"  
>"There aren't enough." Began a worker named Brian. "You see, captain, 1,000 some people will be hopless."<br>"How many on board?"  
>"Approximatly 2,223, sir."<p>

"But you said this ship was unsinkable!" Aerith screamed. "Now it's sinking, and you aren't prepared for anything! People are going to die because our captain didn't have enough common sense to supply the ship with more lifeboats!"

Tifa ran off as Aerith made her rage clear. As she was running, a worker forced her into a life-jacket.

"Get to the deck!" Another called from the opposite direction. People were walking slowly and confused, but Tifa managed to plow through some of them and get towards an elevator.

Zack had followed her when she ran off.  
>"Tifa," He began. "Please, you must get to a boat."<br>"No, Zack... listen. I -"  
>"Tifa, really... you must."<br>"Zack! Please. You have to help me get Reno."  
>"But..." He sighed. "Okay, I suppose it's only right to do. Take the elevator the whole way down, go down the hall to the left. Make another left and open the door on the right."<br>"Got it."  
>"Good. Best of luck, Tifa."<p>

Tifa hugged Zack, and he went to continue to get people on deck.

When Tifa got to the nearest elevator, the man running it said...

"I'm sorry, but the lift is closed."  
>"Please! I'll pay you if I must. There's a man down there who needs me."<br>"Fine, but make it quick."

She nodded and pointed to the button that would take them to the steerage decks. The man pushed it, and when they got down there, the bottom of the lift started to fill with water.

"To hell with this! We're going back up!"  
>"NO!" Tifa yelled as she pryed open the doors and flung her self out.<p>

"Have fun dying, sweetie. I'm going up!"  
>"Go to hell!" She snapped as she ran down the hall to her left.<p>

"Reno!" She called.

:

Reno heard the call from the room he was in. He whacked the hand-cuffs against the pole he was cuffed to, in order to make noise for her to hear him.

"Tifa !" he called. "Tifa I'm in here!"

She came barging in through the doors.

"Oh, Reno!"  
>"You don't know how happy I am to see you!"<br>"How do I get you free?"  
>"There's a gold key on the desk... if not there, the rack behind it."<p>

Franticaly, she ripped through the desk and the rack.

"All of them are silver!"  
>"Then forget it. Go... save yourself Tifa."<br>"Remember you jump I jump? Same concept! I have an idea. Stay here!"  
>"It's not like I have much of a choice..." He grinned.<p>

Within minutes, Tifa came back with a fire escape axe.

"Will this work?"

Reno gulpped. "Uh... heh... yeah!"

:

Mean while...

Barret, Cloud, and Vincent had been caught in a crowd to get up to the 2nd class decks. Yuffie, Rude, Cid, Red XIII, Denzel, and Marlene were there too. The gate man was not letting anyone through.

Until...

Reno, and Tifa came running up to the same gate.

"What's the hold up?" Reno asked.

"Reno!" Cheered his fellow third class passengers that had seen him be carted off.

Tifa smiled and hugged them all. Rude cleared his throat.

"While we stand knee deep in water, Vincent holding the kids and other adults holding other kids, the ass up there won't let anyone through."

Reno gestured to a bench.

"Cid, Rude, and Cloud... help me with this."

:

Elena and Tseng were up on the Deck with Rufus.

"Well, boss..." Sighed Tseng. "I can't get her to go onto a boat."

Elena was clinging to Tseng with tear filled eyes.

"I won't go! Not without you!" She cried.

Rufus looked at her saddened as well.

"Come on, Elena... Tseng and I will be okay. I promise. We'll get to a boat... we will."

"But... but what if you don't!"

Tseng hugged the crying woman.

"We will, Elena... we will."

"I want us to be together. Not just us three... but everyone."

The two men exchanged saddened faces before looking back at Elena. What more could they do?

:

Kadaj and his brother's had forced their way to the back of the Titanic.

"Where is that woman of yours?" Loz asked.  
>"I'd be damned if I knew." Kadaj sighed.<br>"Your damned if you don't, too." Added Yazoo.

Loz sniffled.  
>"If something were to happen to one of us..."<br>"Shut up, Loz! Don't speak like that!" Kadaj shouted uneasily. "Nothing is going to happen to us!"  
>Yazoo sighed and walked off to help load boats.<br>"If I'm going to die, I'll do so knowing that I did something."

:

With the door busted down, the group was able to run up on to the deck. They managed to find a boat too. Yazoo was holding up a gun by this point and yelling at a man.

"I said women and children only! Next man who steps forward gets shot!"

Vincent glared.

"You can't blame them for wanting to be safe!"

Yazoo aimed for Vincent.

"Back up!"

"It isn't right!" Vincent snapped.

Yazoo fired the gun, and Vincent fell dead on the deck. The group suddenly burst into an automatic silence. Cloud ran up to his dead friend.

"Vincent! " He looked up at Yazoo. " You bastard! How could you!"

Guilt stricken, Yazoo put the gun to his own head.

"Yazoo, no!" Yelled Loz, who wasn't far behind the crowd.

But it was already to late... Yazoo pulled the trigger, and down he went.

Cloud whispered a last goodbye to his friend as he and the group ran to the opposite boats. They eventually grouped up with Tseng, Elena, and Rufus.

Elena was overjoyed to see everyone... but then she took notice of one missing person.

"Vincent..." She whispered.

The boat jolted again, and this time the bow was going completely under.

"Quick!" Yelled Loz, who had followed them. "You gotta get to the Stern!"

Everyone ran up to the stern, as well as over a hundred others. The boat made another jolt however, and it sent Rude, Rufus, Cloud, Elena, Tseng, and Denzel flying backwards into the water. Their friends had made a major effort in trying to help them... but nothing could be done.

:

Captain Sephiroth had stood in fear as he waited for the frigid ocean waters to be his death. Shortly, the windows before him burst, and he was killed.

:

Genesis had not ony been a watchman, he had also helped to design the ship. He was now standing infront of a fire-place, staring at a clock and adjusting the hands so the time was right.

He felt it was only right to go down with the ship as well. It may not have been his favorite choice, but by leaving... he would feel guilty.

Shortly, the waters rushed into the room . . . and he too was killed.

:

Zack too had been at the back of the boat. He and Aerith had met up and ran back there around the same time as everyone else. They hadn't heard of the losses yet, but right now they were focused.

"Zack. . ." Aerith began to say. "What do we do now?"

"We just hold on. That's all we _**can**_ do, Aerith."

:

Boards had just now started to break on the deck. The screams of the people hadn't stopped, they simply grew louder.

"What do we do, Reno?" asked Tifa.

The rest of their group, what was left anyway, waited for an answer.

"When I say three we hold our breath and kick for the surface! DO NOT STOP KICKING! No matter what!" Said Reno.

Everyone nodded, and Reno took hold of Tifa's right hand.

"Don't let go." He whispered.

"I won't."

The boat's power went out, causing even more of a rising panic. The stern had hit the water, but was now going up again. From the rails in the stern, Kadaj slid over to the group.

"You want to survive?" He said. "Then you'll have to climb onto the rails."

"How can you be sure that this will work?" Pleaded Yuffie.

"Just. . ." He sighed. "Just trust me."

Without another word, they all followed his lead. The back of the went up more and more. People went flying, crashing, and slipping down the ship. Those that fell, fell to their deaths.

The group had almost gotten everyone all onto the other side of the rail. They had Kadaj, Loz, Barret, Cid, Marlene, Reno, and Tifa. Red XIII and Yuffie were almost over the rail when they slipped. Red XIII fell, but Yuffie managed to catch herself. Reno reached for her to help, but as soon as Yuffie let go with one hand... the other hand slipped.

The group was now devistated once more. But, they hadn't much time to mourn their new losses. The boat was falling faster now, it wasn't going to be long.

"One..." Began Reno. "Two... Three! NOW !"

The boat went under.

Everyone got split up. Once on the surface again, Tifa and Reno found a floating door. The people around them had grabbed onto various objects to try to stay afloat. Not too far off from them, was Brian. He had been blowing a whistle as he clung to a board.

"Here," said Reno. "you get on the door."

"What about you?" Asked Tifa.

"I'll be fine." Answered Reno.

"Okay then..."

Reno helpped her onto the door.

:

Zack and Aerith had managed to draw the attention of a half full lifeboat. The freezing couple were helpped into the little boat, and they were given a blanket to share.

"We made it, Zack."  
>"Yes, Yes we did, Aerith." Zack hugged her tightly. "I just hope our friends will all be safe."<p>

:

Kadaj had found himself near a few dead bodies. He also had helpped to save Marlene.

"Th-thank you, Mister." Said Marlene.  
>"Your welcome. I'll try to get us a boat, okay?"<p>

:

Cid and Barret found Loz and the trio was huddling together in a close circle to keep warm.

"Well, we lived." Said Loz.

"We still need to catch a boat." Muttered Cid.

"At least we made it this far." Said Barret.

:

About fifteen minutes later, Tifa and Reno were in silence again.

"Is anyone alive out there?" Yelled a lifeboat worker.

Tifa shook Reno's hand that she was holding.

"Reno...Reno." She looked worried. "Reno...Reno..." She shook his hand more. "Reno, there's a boat."

The boat worker continued to call. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Reno... Reno... Reno?" She began to cry a little as Reno remained unresponsive. "Reno... theres a boat, Reno."

Her tears became clearer. and she began to sob a little.

"Reno..."

She knew now that he was dead. Everyone around them was dead... and now the only hope of her's was turning away.

She looked out to the boat.

"Come back... come back... come back... come back... come back, come back, come back!"

The boat worker hadn't heard her, he just called... " Hellooooooooooo! Can anyone hear me?"

"There's nothing here, Sir." Said another workman.

Tifa tried again.

"Come back... come back."

She broke her hand free from Reno's, and kissed his cold right hand.

"I'll never let go... I promise."

She watched him fall underneath the water and, still crying, swam over to Brian's dead body. Grabbing his whistle, she took it and blew three times.

"Turn around !" Called the boat worker.

The boat came by and picked her up.

As she was settled next to Zack and Aerith, the group smiled at her.

"Tifa," Said Aerith. "Where is..."  
>"He's gone... he... he and I were..." She began to cry harder.<br>Zack frowned, as did Loz, Marlene, and Cid.

Kadaj spoke. "He's with the others that we've lost..."

After boarding the Carpathia, and getting off at the new land, a man asked her for her name.

"Sinclair," She smiled. "Tifa Sinclair."

:

One of the men that had helpped find the Titanic looked at the, now, edlerly Tifa.

"Amazing..."

The other searchers on the boat with him nodded.

"If you don't mind," Tifa added... "I'd like to go walk on deck now."

"Of coarse."

Tifa walked out, and the man followed her. She looked out at the ocean and grabbed her necklace.

"Hm..." She smiled as she tossed it into the water.

Turning around she went to her little sleeping room. The man had simply smiled at her.

The room had a little table containing pictures of all she did when she'd made it to the new land. As she driffted off to sleep, she passed away.

Her soul went down to the Titanic, and after she stepped on it once more, it rebuilt its self. She was greeted at a door to the Grand Staircase by Brian.

"We've been waiting for you, Tifa."

She smiled and her white wedding dress was sparkling in the new lights. Spirits of everyone on the Titanic Filled the room. At the bottom of the steps Marlene, Denzel, Vincent, Yuffie, Red XIII, Cid, Barret, Cloud, Aerith, Zack, Rufus, Tseng, Elena, Rude, Yazoo, Loz, Captain Sephiroth, Genesis and Kadaj all smiled at her.

At the top of the steps was Reno, who was standing with his back to everyone else. As she walked forwards more, he turned around.

"Glad to see you could make it." He said with a smile.

She walked up to him and smiled too.

"I told you I'd never let go." She laughed.

As they kissed, everyone clapped.

_**-The End -**_


End file.
